Konoha high
by Darksakudragon
Summary: Troubles are brewing for poor Sakura,a broken relationship with her brother,gang wars,broken pasts..what more can happen to her?Read on as you see how Sakura resolves to change her destiny
1. Chapter 1

**darksakudragon: I'm forced to do this cos like...I couldn't find my other two stories in my computer...by**

**the way, I don't own Naruto. I repeat. I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

iiiiiiiiiiiii

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

nnnn-

CRASH!!!

Sakura smacked the alarm clock causing it to crash onto the floor.

Sakura got up drowsily from her bed,rubbing her eyes sleepily then stared at the broken clock.'**Peh..we'll have to buy another one Saki!**',Inner Sakura chirpped while doing a pole dance in Sakura's head. She growled before shaking her head to get rid of the scene,'At this rate,I'm going to have nightmares inner Sakura...',then looking at the alarm clock she sniffled,"Aww...that was the twelveth clock...now I have to buy a NEW one inner!!".

Creeak...

A red-headed boy popped into her room, grinning at her but it quickly disappeared when he saw the smashed alarm clock. Looking up at Sakura he said,"Wow somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed..". Sakura grinned sheepishly, scratching her head before a thought struck her. "Oh no!! Sasori-nii!! What time is it now?!", she asked while rummaging through her closet, getting out a black skinny jeans with a black and red striped long-sleeved shirt, a pale pink scarf and a 'baby' pink hat. Sasori lifted up an eyebrow before saying," Hmm...6.15 am? I thought your school starts at 8?". Sakura nodded running towards her bathroom mumbling," Yeah,so I guess I'll be able to spend one last time with you here at home before school officially opens eh Sasori-nii?".

"Eh?........

.....

..........Oh....Sakura..what do you-", he was cut off by the slamming of the bathroom door as Sakura started to strip off to take a bath **(A/U: Not that Sasori knows of course!!)**.Sasori sighed then smiled,' Well...don't worry imoutou..I'm not gonna let you off being alone in your high school...'. He quickly head downstairs to prepare breakfast for Sakura and himself. Ever since their parents left for an overseas trip,Sasori was left in charge to take care of Sakura since he was her only 'Onii-san'. Sasori smiled at the photo frame that had their entire family inside it with a 5-year-old Sakura and a 8-years-old Sasori who were standing in front of a red-haired man,with red eyes and a white-haired woman with green eyes **( A/U: This are their parents...go figure..)**."Oh! Sasori-nii..you done cooking? Ooh!!Bacon with eggs and waffles!!! My favourite!!", Sakura quickly went to the table and gobbled down the food that was laid on the table by Sasori who sweatdrop instead.

"ACK!!",Sakura chocked on her food and with an alarmed Sasori,she managed to swallow her food whole before looking at the eys bulged and she quickly ran out shouting over her shoulders,"OI! Sasori-nii!! I'm going off first okay!!Thanks for the breakfast though!!". Again,Sasori sweatdrop but smiled brightly. " Ahhh!!My imouto is finally growing up!!"'**Since like...when?**', Inner Sasori shot (**A/U: yeah...in my story, Sasori has a inner,like Sakura**). 'Inner?! I thought I got rid of you?!!', Sasori thought.

~Silence~

**Snore...**

Sasori fell back anime-style. He got up and chuckled then screamed,"OH NO!!!NOW I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!". Wow...some day today..

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I ran like mad, turning at the right corner before I bumped into somebody . "OW!!",I fell to the concrete ground on my butt." Oh. My. God!! Is that you...forehead?!", the girly shrill and the familiar nickname given to me seems all too familiar...I looked up and stared at the platinum blond-haired girl with sky blue eyes wearing near-sluttish clothings; a mini skirt with a quite-low cleavage, carrying a Gucci bag. " INO!!!!" , I shrieked with joy, hugging her almost crushing her. Ino struggled to breath,her eyes bulging as she stuttered out," C-can't..b-b-breathe!!". My eyes widened and I quickly released Ino, smiling while scratching my head bowing several times apoligising," ah!!! Sorry Ino-pig!! It's just that I haven't seen you in like, forever!!".

Ino grinned then said," Well...yeah..hey...Saki...is it just me...or...have you changed?". I stared at her,passing her a quizziqal look. She sighed and ruffled my hair saying," Well Saki, you have grown..though I'm still taller than you are. And, you're no longer a flat-chest! You're more of a...B-cup!! And you have the curv-mmph!!",I cut her off angrily while blushing," SHH!!! Shut up Ino-pig!! Not in front of the public!!". Ino whined," Aww!!But forehead!! It's true!!". Of course it's true..I've changed completely during the school break before high school started. My chest've grown bigger *cough* *cough* and I have grown slightly taller and my body has the right curve.

I blushed," Well,let's hurry before we're late..". Ino kept quite before sounding out," Er...Forehead..I'm not sure if you've noticed it but we're already in school! Look!! We're here in front of the general office!". Ino pointed out and I guess she was right.I hadn't noticed at all that while Ino was blabbering away at how I've changed over the year, I didn't realised that we had reached school. Wow. Things sometimes are hard to explain. I turned to Ino and was about to ask her for something when I realised that she was gone. I sweatdrop before saying," eh?She left me here alone?''.'**Yeah.. you're right..**', Inner Sakura said. "Eh?Inner?I haven't heard you for quite a long time...", I muttered. '**That was half an hour ago stupid!**'. I grunted in reply while greeting Shizune," Hi Shizune! Hey,I thought you were suppose to be in the hospital?".

Shizune gave out an awkard laughter before handing me over my class schedule muttering, " Eh...well..". She mumbled something but I couldn't hear them.I shrug then quickly went off. '** Hey...you have two maths classes...one with Asuma and another with...Shizune?Wait-she teaches maths?**',Inner Sakura said with mock fear. I only rolled my eyes at her childish reaction. I quickly looked at my schedule :

**_1st period : Home Economics - Kakashi_**

**_2nd period : A maths - Asuma_**

_**3rd period : break**_

**_4th period : Physical Education - Anko/ Gai_**

**_"Woah!!!Anko?GAI?!",_**I didn't know they were here too..

_**5th period : Lunch **_

**_6th period : Botany - Orochimaru_**

**_7th period : maths - Shizune_**

**_8th period : Arts - Madara_**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura slipped the paper into her bag and said dramatically with stars shining in her eyes," YOSH!! Let's go find the homeroom!!". She quickly sprinted down the hallway, passing by people . Among them was a certain Uchiha who only cursed inside his head,' What the- wait..was that a pink hair?'. Soon the pinnk blob disappeared out of sight. Sasuke 'hn'ed' before going into his class.

30 minutes later...

Sakura got lost and she dropped to the ground, exhausted whining to herself," ooh!! Kami..why do you have to be soo mean...". "Sakura?", a smooth male voice jerked her out from her thoughts as she turned around to see her brother with a group. She lept up and quickly glomped the red-haired boy," Onii-san!!!". Sasori hugged back the scared pinkette. "There-there...what's wrong Saki?", Sasori cooed while running his hand through his sister's soft cherry-pink hair. Someone made a gagging noise at the background and it turned out to be a silver-haired boy with intoxicating purple eyes. A vein popped out and Sasori quickly snapped," What?! Is there something wrong with showing affection towards yoiur own sibling?!". The room fell silent. The entire group stared at him with a " O.o " expression on their faces.

Sasori turned back to look at Sakura who had a puppy dog eyes on her face. ' Kawaii!!', Sasori thought. Sakura noticed that Sasori was wearing a loose - long-sleeved black shirt that had a red tie. Three of the buttons were unbuttoned and he wore a black skinny jeans like Sakura. Sakura smiled before saying," I was on my way to homeroom...but I lost my way..by the way, you're in this school?". Sasori grinned ," yeah, I tried to tell you but you wouldn't even give me a chance! Well, I have Home Economics too with my friends", he jerked his head to show hid friends,some who were waving to her before continuing," We'll show you the way kay sis?". Sakura sniffled before nodding.

When they entered the classroom, Sasori pulled her until they reached the back row. Oh. And did I forget to mention that the class was extremely quiet? Sakura looked at her brother asking quietly," Why are they soo quiet?". Sasori shrugged then said," Oh yeah! Lemme introduce you to my friends. The girl over there is Konan."

Sakura stared at the woman, smiling cutely. Konan had beautiful Blue hair and stunningly pretty blue eyes and she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a blue scarf around her neck and red jeans. Konan waved back with a small smile. "The guy beside her is Pein. His the leader of this grou- i mean...he's Konan's boyfriend..",Sasori stuttered out the last part half coughing,half sweating. ' Leader? ', Sakura thought as she waved at the orange- headed guy. Pein had peircings on his face and he had fiery orange hair and wears a simple green shirt with blue trousers. Pein simply nodded in approval.

"And the other guys are Kisame, Hidan, Itachi , Zetsu and Tobi...", Sasori said. Sakura greeted them all. Kisame had a blue hue on his skin. He has spiky blue hair and has a tattoed-gill on his face. He wears a white shirt with a black jacket on it and wears black jeans. He gave Sakura a toothy-grin. Hidan was the one with silver hair and wore just a black jacket, revealing his abs. Sakura inwardly blushed. He also wore black skinny jeans. He was about to say something but kept his mouth shut when Sasori glared at him. Itachi was a living art. He had jet-black hair and peircing red eyed. His hair was tied back into a pony-tail and he wore a black shirt and black jeans. "Hn.", he said.

Tobi on the other hand...well...he wore a very strange orange mask. ' umm...lollipop...damn', Sakura cursed. He wore a school-like uniform and he spoke in a childish manner ," Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is very pretty!!". Sakura blushed and said," Thank you Tobi...". Sasori growled, warning Tobi to stay away from his little sister. "Sasori-no-danna yeah...aren't you going to intorduce to me to this pretty little thing yeah?". Sasori growled dangerously while Sakura blushed and turned to look at the person. " Eh?!", she said

* * *

**darksakudragon: Yeah! Well,...that's it for now...I bet you guys know who it is!!**

**Sakura: Thanks Onii-san!!**

**Sasori grinning : no prob!**

**Tobi appears out of nowhere : Sakura-chan!!! * Glomp ***

**Sasori fuming : Get off of my imotou!!**

**Tobi runs away from a fuming Sasori**

**darksakudragon: Sakura?**

**Sakura: Okay! Please review! Thanks!! The review button is here!!Down there!!**


	2. Akatsuki : The truth behind Sasori

**darksakudragon: I really love fanfiction...just that...I'm too bored...**

**Sakura:darksakudragon does not own NARUTO.**

**darksakudragon *Sigh*:Enjoy...**

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Sasori-no-danna yeah...aren't you going to intorduce to me to this pretty little thing yeah?". Sasori growled dangerously while Sakura blushed and turned to look at the person. " Eh?!", she said

* * *

"Ino?!", Sakura exclaimed loudly. 'Ino' raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I'm Deidara yeah. How do you know Ino yeah?", Deidara questioned. Sasori beat her from saying anything else," She's Ino's best friend. Right Sakura?". Sakura blinked before narrowing her eyes that had turned a darker shade of green," Sasori_-nii_,could you _please_ tell me how you know about me AND Ino's relationship?! When I haven't told you about it?!". Sakura glowered at her brother who had shrinked and winced at Sakura's threatening tone. "I...uh...uh...just know about it?", Sasori replied lamely. Hidan sniggered while a chuckle escaped from Itachi's (**A/N: Yummylicious**) lips. Sasori turned to glare at them but turned back to face Sakura, praying that inner Sakura won't come out. Sure Sakura can be very strong when she's mad. But, if Inner Sakura comes out, she will show anyone who messes with Sakura what Hell really looks like.

Sakura huffed, not exactly happy with his answer but turned back anyway but not without sending Sasori a I'm-watching-you sign." Yeah, I'm Ino's best friend. What's she to you?", Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly that made several of the guys blush slightly, including Deidara. Sasori gave a low feral growl which didn't escape Deidara's attention. He gave Sakura a wide grin saying," Well,she's my half sister. So Sakura-san, do you like art yeah?". Sakura smiled softly. Then looking up at Deidara,she said dreamily," Well, yeah. I love art. You know,since I'm Sasori's lil sis and all...well...I think art is everlasting...one that you can keep forever in your heart and where you can feel it bursting through the sky and soar up high...blasting full view to for everyone to see it's beauty...". Her voice trailed off as she shut her eyes and hummed softly to herself.

Then......"Oh my god!!I'm soo sorry!!I guess I got too carried away!!", Sakura squeeked, holding up her bag to cover her flushed face. The entire who had been dazed by her speech had a very startled look on their face ( Yep...Itachi and Pein too..). Her abrupt 'second' speech made them come back to the real world. "Aww...Saki-chan!!You spoiled the best part!!",Sasori whined. Sakura sent an apoligising look. Just then, a grey-haired guy wearing a mask that covered half his face entered the class, carrying an orange book. Sakura recognised the book immediatly as 'Icha-Icha Paradise' and quickly stood still. The teacher coughed slightly before saying," Okay...I'm Hatake Kakashi and.....".There was a pregnant pause before he continued," You guys can do whatever you want..". Some random, idiotic guy shouted," Man!! Is this like for nothing?!!You came here late and you say WE get to do WHATEVER we want?!!". Kakashi looked over at the boy, his eyes lazily staring at him before stating, "Okay...how bout you guys do me a one thousand word essay and pass it up by the end of the class? Hmm? Naruto?".(**A/N:Ah-ha...guess he's not some random guy huh?**)

Sasori's group gave off an evil aura as they glared daggers at Naruto who seems oblivious to it. Naruto let out a ,"WHAT?!!" before muttering a,"Oh...yeah...fine...whatever....free period would be nicer...". Kakashi smiled under his mask before nodding and sat down on his chair. Sasori turned towards Sakura," Hey, imouto-". sasori blinked at the empty space in front of him before saying," Eh?". Zetsu said dryly," She's right in front there...""**With that idiot of a clown...**",the dark part said. Zetsu was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He has green hair and freaky yellow eyes . He's face is bi-color since he decided to paint it white and black showing his dark side and good side. Sasori hissed and glared at Naruto, watching his little sister talking to him. (**A/N: Might as well put this in...**) The whole of Akatsuki starined their neck to hear the conversation between Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I giggled lighlty as Naruto tries to imitate a clown fish, his hands at his face and going ," Glug,glug". " So, Naruto, what do you like to eat?", I asked, smiling.. Naruto gave me a foxy grin at which I burst into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help it...he was a natural...clown. "Weeell..I love ramen..and one day, I'll have a ramen company!!!Oh, I love pork ramen especially!!!Oh,oh did I foget to say I love Ramen?", Naruto replied energetically, jumping up and down. I giggled again but sweatdrop when he suddenly sang into a ramen-dancing song. '** Wow..this boy sure is energetic isn't he?**', Inner Sakura said, yawning slightly,half impressed by Naruto's introduction. I nodded adding,"Well, at least his friendly!". Naruto looked at me saying," Huh? Did you say anything Sakura-chan?". I sweatdrop, shaking my head and a huge silver sweatdrop slide down my face as Naruto continued ranting ramen again and again. '**God!! Does he ever shut up?!**', Inner Sakura growled, cracking her knuckles as a huge Naruto face appeared in my head and began punching the face violently.

I winced from the violent scene and forced herself a smile. '**Oh...by the way Saki...your brother and his group, the Akatsuki,...well, they're glaring at Naruto..**', Inner Sakura muttered, too distracted from punching Naruto's face 'imginarin-ly'. A look of shock and surprise covered my face as I asked slowly, unsure of what I just heard , ' _Ne...Inner-chan..did you just say...Akatsuki? What is the Akatsuki?_ '. There was a huge thud in my head ( I clutched my head painfully) as Inner Sakura dropped to the ground clumsily with a 'oh shit ' expression on her face. Inner Sakura gave out a nervous laugh stuttering , '**Ah!! D-did I s-say...A-Akatsuki? Uh...he he...I Meant t-the...urm..idiots!!Yeah!!That's right!! Idiots!!ah~Stupid me!!**'. I gave a very murderous aura inside her head and Inner Sakura gulp in fear as she shrank double her size. Sakura growled menancingly , ' _Inner...you better tell me the truth or I'll lock you up like last time!!!_'. Tears welled up as Inner Sakura shudder at the incident where Sakura locked Inner up with a picture of Orochimaru taking a bath in his shower. God knows how I ended up with that picture.

Inner Sakura gave up and sat down at one corner of the head and began slowly, ' **Well, you know who Inner Sasori is right?** ', I nodded impatiently leaving an odd stare by Naruto as I laughed it off, ' **Well, he told me that your brother is in some sort of organisation or gang...**'. My eyes widened as I sank down into my seat, my bangs covering my face. Naruto got up in alarm, waving his arm frantically asking me if I was okay. I looked up and gestured Naruto to sit back mumbling a, " I'm okay ". A reliefed Naruto sat down then continued on with ramen. I wasn't paying attention so I continued my conversation with inner. I frowned asking Inner Sakura one last time, checking to make sure if what she said was true, _' Gang...as in like...beating people_? '. Inner Sakura nodded with a small, regretful smile. I sighed and glanced at my brother who was trying to shoo Deidara away and muttering something like, " My art is better than yours. ". I felt my heart weigh down heavily.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_'That must explain why Sasori came back home late everyday. He must have had a meeting..._', Sakura thought silently. She gave her brother another quick look before muttering something. " Hey. Saki. Are you done talking to this clown over here? ", Sasori's voice jolted her out of her thoughts as Sakura turned to look at him, forcing herself a smile. Naruto got up and started pointing a finger at Sasori calling him a teme, at which point Sasori just rolled his eyes, before telling Sakura that he'll meet her during break. Sakura just nodded unattentively. " C'mon. Next lesson is? " , Sasori asked, nudging Sakura again. She looked up at her so-called respected brother, eyeing him warily. He broke her chain of trust with him. They promised one another that they would never keep secrets from one another. He broke it. He broke her trust. And now, she'll never forgive him for it. " Saki-chan? Is there something wrong?" , Sasori asked, his eyes flickered with worry. '_Yes..don't call me Saki-chan you traitor.._', Sakura thought but instead, she said, "Eh? No. I have Advance maths. You know where the class is?".

Sasori replied back haughtingly ," Yeah! Eh . But Itachi and Tobi...they're both in that class too...well..Kakuzu is suppose to be in that class as well. But his not here today, so he'll be back soon enough. ". Sakura nodded and forced another smile when Sasori gave a victory punch in the air shouting at Itachi that his family is in advanced maths and that his '_imouto_' wasn't as stupid as Itachi had thought her to be.' _Wait. Itachi thought I was stupid?_ ',Sakura growled silently. '** Well, you're not. So...heck care!!**', Inner Sakura shouted with a, "**Cha!**". As Sasori waved goodbye to Sakura as Sasori departed with his remaining group and Sakura with Itachi and Tobi,thus they began their silent journey to class. " Ne, Sakura-chan. Is something bothering you?", Tobi asked, looking straight on the ground." Eh?", the words came out from her mouth. '** Wow. Real smart Saki.**', Inner Sakura sneered. Sakura punched Inner mentally. "What he meant to ask you was....if somebody bothered you?", Itachi said. Woah. Itachi said a full sentence! Sakura, slightly amazed at the miracle as she look at Itachi with gaping mouth could only utter another smart word, "H-huh?".

Itachi had an annoyed look on his face as he muttered," Hn. Is not the only thing in my dictionary you know. I can speak HUMAN language...". Tobi chuckled and Sakura giggled . Her face softened as she said ," No..no one bothered me...I was just thinking...how my brother got into..._Akatsuki_....". She emphasised Akatsuki with pure...er...okay. Let's just say.....she laced it with venom. Itachi stared at her , ' _shit_..'. Tobi was thinking the same thing too as he clenched his knuckles. Sakura sped up into the class, not wishing to say anything else. Both Itachi and Tobi gave one another a knowing look before entering the class. Sasori is in big trouble...

* * *

**Darksakudragon: That about it guys....I know it's short..but please bear with it..**

**Sakura * blushing* : Urm.....darksakudragon, why do I have to kiss Tobi?**

**Sasori :What?!**

**Sakura growling: This is none of your problem, Nii-san!!**

**Sasori sniffles**

**darksakudragon: Please review...as for flamers...whatever...**

**Tobi:Tobi is a good boy!!! **

***Thinking* Tobi: Buahahaha...I get to kiss Sakura...my pretty flower!!!**


	3. Nightmare

darksakudragon:Meh..I'm trying to update my stories...

**Sakura:And during your examinations too?**

**darksakudragon *posing*:It's my passion to write...sides...there are readers out there who would like to-**

**Sakura *waves off*:Yeah,yeah...save your breath...darksakudragon does not own NARUTO**

* * *

_Dream:_

_I crouched behind the sofa, tears trickling down my cheeks. " Kaa-san...Otou-san...Nii-san...nandayou? Why? Why is this happening to me?", I whimpered to myself as tears_

_continued to stream down my face. My bangs hid my face. I looked around, surveying my surrounding. But it was pitch black, well almost. The light from the lamp was enough to her that she was in some kind of room._

_"Kaa-san... Otou-san..sniff..Nii-san...anyone...where are you?", I cried softly, as I wiped away the tears. I didn't remember what had happened but I do know that I had just gone to sleep when all of a sudden I woke up in this room._

_Then I heard the door slam open. Hungry, yellow eyes met mine. 'How did it-', I thought but quickly ran out of the room,seeing my chance only to be stopped by another person as it grabbed me by the shoulder._

_"Now,now.. little girl..don't make it hard for us..", the sickly smooth voice made me squirm as I shrieked, panic rising quickly," Let me go! Let me go!". I bit his arms and he scowled, throwing me onto the floor. I landed with a loud THUD and groaned in pain._

_I got up slowly, wincing from the pain as I demanded," What do YOU want from me?". The person looked at me and I gasped. Vibrant blue eyes and red hair, this could only be Otou-san's friend!_

_"Jiin-sama! But it can't be...why would you...",my voice trailed off, I could only stare at him fearfully. I have heard many bad things about Jiin. But since he was my father's best friend. I thought I could trust him._

_He laughed, then looked at me, smirking deviously," Well...my dear pink-haired friend...",I cut him off, scowling," You are no friend of mine or family!". He laughed seniley before throwing me a lazy look," Oh really? Well then...I guess I can do this huh? FLORENCE!"._

_A blond woman swept me off my feet and held me by my arms, I remember her as the person from before, the one with yellow eyes.. I stared fearfully at both of them as I tried vainly to get out of the woman's grip._

_"I need you Sakura...for a long time...", he began, walking towards me. He lifted my chin and looked straight at the eye smirking," I want you to help in my work child..after all, you are a genius aren't you? And at a young tender age of 8 years...". "I'll never work for you! NEVER!", I spat out._

_True that I was a genius. In fact, I was a child prodigy and was a maths and science whiz at the age of three. It wasn't surprising that Jiin needed me but still..I'm too young! I want to lead a normal life!_

_His face darken as he stared coldly at me. I gulped, sweat trickled down my forehead. " Alright then...I'll have to dispose of you then...", he growled, disappointment evident in his voice._

_He took out a pistol and placed it at my head. I shut my eyes, I heard a click and then a loud BANG! But nothing happened to , I opened my eyes only to find my father, glaring at the fiend he called a friend. _

_"Otou-san...", I whispered as my world blackened. The last thing I heard was," I'm sorry Sakura..."._

NOW

"SAKURA_CHAN~!", Tobi's voice woke her up, startling her and making her fall to the ground. Itachi sighed and got her up, as she dust her butt. " Thanks Itachi..a-re?Umm...maths...", she began, oblivious to her surrounding.

"Hn..",he said. Sakura frowned, she hated it when he did that. "Oh! Sakura-chan slept through the entire class! Tobi was very worried that Sakura would miss her assignment so Tobi did Sakura-chan's assignment for her!", Tobi shouted, as Sakura cringed from his voice.

"Oh really Tobi-kun...that was..er..nice of you...", she said but trailed off again. Tobi was about to open his mouth when Sakura stopped him by saying," Look..I'm really not in the mood to talk so...yeah..I'll see you guys later okay?".And with that she quickly left, her bangs shielding her face as the nightmare re-played itself in her head.

Tobi and Itachi gave one another a knowing look(Heh...even if Tobi was wearing a mask) and went off the opposite direction to look for Sasori to ask more about Sakura adn warn him that she knew his secret.

* * *

**Darksakudragon: Er...well...it's kinda short...but I'll try to update! I swear!**

**Sakura (snorts) : Yeah...riiiight...anyway, review pls!**


	4. Break,not good

**Hope you enjoy this...short chapter..**

* * *

All I did was fucking and I mean literally _fucking_ walk through the cafeteria when a smooth voice stopped me. Sasori-_nii san_ called out to me. I began twitching,from my facial appearance to by entire body twitching, unnoticeably of course. I turned around with a big,_fat_,lying face _forcibly_ plastered on my face as I received a light,yet playful punch from Sasori who had _that_ look on his face again. Oh,you know..the one which says,_what's wrong little sister?Did some jerk come up to you and bully you?I am SO going to kill him/her..that bitch wouldn't what hit 'em._ Yeah...well... except that that jerk you just happen to be worried about big bro?Would be you..yeah..suck on that brother. I took in a deep breath, summarizing the little speech in my head in case Sasori asked me about it. While the other half of was going,'_Pleasedon'taskpleasedon'taskpleasedon'task_'. "Saki,was wrong?Something bothering you?",he asked,removing the pink strand of a bloody hair blocking my fucking viridian eyes to his mud-blood eyes.

Somewhere,above in the heavens,Kami-sama must and I mean _must_ be laughing down at me right now...or maybe sneering at me. I looked up and cursed,'_Fuck you_',was all I could think before staring straight into Sasori's eyes,forcing a lie-smile,"No,Nothing wrong Sasori-nii". Sasori sighed and pulled me to his group table where everybody(okay..almost)looked at me. There,he made me sit down. The first thing that got into my mind?

_Hotties.._

**Smexy hotties**

_Shit..._

I tilted my head slightly,"Nani?Sasori-nii?Is there something wrong?" I continued staring at Sasori, unconsciously unnerving him as he straightened himself,coughing slgihtly,"You tell me Saki,what's wrong?Itachi and Tobi has told me that you've been acting weird since...since..." "Since Advance maths or...since I found out you were in Akatsuki?",I finished for him and watched him sputter out a few incoherent words which,I could barely distinctively make out,half-amused by his stupidity. I waved my hands to him as I reassured him,"Don't worry Nii-san...I'm okay with this.." To which he smiled in relief at me. I placed a hand on his shoulders and smiled darkly as inner-chan slowly start to come out,"**Is there anything else you have forgotten to mention...**"

I stared at him,musing myself with Sasori's near-terrified eyes as he realised Inner-chan had come out to greet him and then we finished our speech,"_**Sasori-nii chan?**_" He broke into a smile and I sat there,confused for a while,not understanding if he hadn't gotten my warning.

"Don't worry imotou,if there's anything that needs to be told,I'll tell you",he said softly,pinching my cheek, relieved that it was nothing else. My eyes narrowed to slits,my smile faltered,'_Bastard_',then I returned to my bubbly self again,grinning before playfully punching him softly on the arm,gleefully laughing at his reaction as he pouted,giving me his best puppy-doggy eyes. I looked around then noticed my target,looking back at Sasori,I got up,bowed then said,"It was nice meeting you guys again but..."

I looked at the group expectantly then stared back at Sasori longingly. He let out a chuckle but was interrupted by Deidara who winked at me,causing me to blush,"You need kids your age Sakura-chan,go on,there's no need to be afraid!" I giggled when Sasori glared at Deidara who cringed slightly...but all that..was fake...just a fake facade...nothing like me from the underneath...

* * *

I snorted as Naruto related his story about a pink-haired beauty whom he swore he would adopt as his sister. And all this time,Hinata fidgeted in her seat,totally upset with the story. "Pssssssh!Naruto,how can you be so sure about this kid?Are you sure you're not making things up?",I snorted again and Sasuke silently hnned at me but said nevertheless,"Maybe dobe's going colour-blind..I mean anybody with pink hair surely HAS got to be ug-"

Everyone noticed a certain pink-headed girl walking towards us. "Excuse me,but..can I seat with you guys?" My eyes widened at the sight of this kid. She has pink candy hair and gorgeous green eyes. I. AM. SO. JEALOUS. "Sakura-chan!We were just talking about you!Sure!There's an empty seat here-",Naruto began but I cut him off almost as effectively,"Naruto,Ino's sitting there...beside's,I'm not sure if she'd allow...erm.." "Sakura",she introduced herself and I smiled weakly,noticing some guys blushing at her,"Right...Sakura...we're just waiti-" "Hey forehead!What took you a long time huh?Did your big bro hold you up again?",Ino called out and I looked at her.

Forehead?So...Ino knows this kid then?

"Pssh..name calling Ino...soo immature...",Sakura mocked before breaking out into a smile and sat down next to Ino at the edge of the seat. "Hey guys,this is Sakura,my childhood friend since like...forevah!",Ino announced,spreading her arms dramatically while Sakura smiled softly,rolling her eyes as she grabbed Ino's celery sticks,and ate them while Ino scowled playfully at her,trying to snatch back the food. "This is Karin",Ino introduced,pointing to me and I waved. I realized that I had been daydreaming,_again. _Smiling,I tried to compose myself. _Shit!_,I inwardly cursed,sulking at the attention the newbie was getting,heck!Even Sasuke-kun's looking at her!

"So...Sakura...are you single?",Kankuro asked. _Cheh._ I rolled my eyes,the flirt. Always trying to flirt when he found the opportunity...

"W...well..",she stuttered,not knowing what to say as her cheeks started to become a tinge of pink and I smirk. Heh,newbie's got no experience huh?"Hah!You've no chance Kankuro! I suggest you keep away from her and be just friends with her unless you want Sasori to beat you up!",Ino warned/threatened. I quirked and eyebrow,'_Saso-kun likes her?That lil bitch_'. It seems like everyone thought the same until...

"She's Sasori's younger sister...ain't cha?Forehead?",Ino continued. '_Ooops_'. Everybody's eyes widened in surprise before darkening. The first to speak up was Sasuke,with a cold voice,"Anybody who is linked with the Akatsuki are not allowed to be here" Sakura looked stunned,then a look of hurt flashed across her face and she got up slowly. "Sorry...I-I-ll go...",she whispered and left. Naruto could only stare at Sakura,mouth wide open before he shouted,a second too late,"S-Sakura-chan!Wait up!"

She was gone..just like that. _Bitch..she deserves that!_

A loud bang nearly break the table we were at and I looked up at Ino who was fuming at Sasuke.._fuming_ at Sasuke...her long time _crush_.

"Sasuke!That was rude of you!_FUCKING_ rude of you!She doesn't even know Sasori is in AKATSUKI!You JERK!",she practically screeched at him,as his onyx eyes widened at the information.

_double oops._

She stormed off to look for Sakura and I saw the Akatsuki move towards us.

_Shit_

* * *

**So,How was it?Review okay?Now...on to NightWelling Academy!**


	5. Don't you trust me?

**Sorry i took a long time,please enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

_"Sasuke!That was rude of you!FUCKING rude of you!She doesn't even know Sasori is in AKATSUKI!You JERK!",she practically screeched at him,as his onyx eyes widened at the information._

_double oops._

_She stormed off to look for Sakura and I saw the Akatsuki move towards us._

_Shit_

* * *

I pushed through the crowd trying to look for Sakura. My heart was pounding really,_really_ fast and I mentally groaned.

'_Kami-san...please..let me find Sakura..._',I pleaded in my head. I knew that Sakura loved her onee-chan very much..but what Sasuke had said was unforgiving and that. Had probably shattered her heart to know that her brother was in a gang. As I passed by the girls' toilet,I heard a soft sobbing. I went back and stood in front of the door,breathing in deeply,I entered.

_Meanwhile..._

"The hell do you think you're doing?",Kankuro's voice screeched as he was lifted off from his seat and into the air. Kisame had this stupid grin on his face as he said,"Nothing really,but we want to let you know...if _you_ ever go near _Sakura_ and ask her out...we'll tear you limb by limb..."

Kankuro winced from the tone of Kisame's voice. He nodded but Kisame still held onto his grip as he stared at the other's. "Now,now..we don't want a fight here now do we..Kisame?",a voice spoke up. Kisame turned to look at Deidara and scowled. "So?Drop him now..._Kisame_",Sasuke's voice was laced with venom,matching his death glare. This,however,manage to make the blue guy(LOL)grin as he dropped Kankuro obediently.

"Oh?And I suppose you know why my little sister screamed at you Sasuke?",Deidara continued,though he refused to see Sasuke's swirling angry red eyes.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk..I know you're a jerk,outoto,but...I didn't know you were a bastard as well",Itachi's silky voice caused all the girls in the cafeteria to swoon as he smirked at their reaction. Sasuke growled menacingly and stood up to face his 'big brother'(Well,not exactly. You,see Sasuke's like..ten centimeters shorter than Itachi),"So what if she did huh?". Itachi's smirk grew adding a sense of devilism on his infuriatingly handsome face. A red head stood in front of the group sitting at the table and he glared coldly at the young Uchiha while the others were already squirming away from them.

Pointing at Sasuke accusingly,he mustered all he could to seethe with pure hatred,"_What did you do to my precious little imotou?_"

Naruto looked between Sasori and his best friend. Without thinking,he blurted out,"SASUKE MADE SAKURA SAD BECAUSE HE SAID SHE WAS NOT ALLOWED TO SIT WITH US!" Everybody cringed from his voice..loudmouth much?

Sasuke glared at Naruto and received a punch from Sasori. "That. Is for upsetting her you jerk",then moving in quickly,he kicked but missed and received a direct punch from Sasuke,saying,"That. Is for hiding her from the truth". Everyone gave him a bewildered stare. Except for Itachi. Truth to be told,Sasuke felt the same way as Sakura did. He had always respected his bigger brother and both swore never to hide anything from one another.

But when Itachi was caught simply because he had killed a man,Sasuke lost all his trust to Itachi and loathed him. Itachi had kept a secret about him being in a gang and had broke his promise. But that was about five yeas ago. The past was buried somewhere in his unwanted memory and he refused to call upon it. Sasuke felt... sympathy for Sakura?

And he wants to make sure that she never gets hurt again(Even though he knows that he already hurt her)

_Back with Ino..._

"Sakura...chan?",Ino voiced out,watching her pink-haired friend wiping a tear away from her glossy emerald eyes. "Nanda?Nanda?Why can't he trust me?Ino..why?",she half-sobbed,trying to keep away the awful thoughts that were bothering her. She shut her eyes,drops of crystal tears dripped down her pale cheeks. "Saku...ra...I...",Ino trailed off,she was unsure off what to tell Sakura. Then someone farted and Ino swivelled around glaring at all the cubicles while Sakura tried her best to hold on her laughter.

"DO YOU MIND?",Ino scowled and there was a deathly silence(A/N:Ino's scary when she's mad...oh. Is that a cricket I see?)

Sakura sweatdrop and pretended not to see the fuming Ino and carried on crying.

A warm hand squeezed her shoulder(she nearly jumped out in surprise),sending a warmth of comfort throughout her entire petite body. "I-Ino?",Sakura sobbed,looking at her blonde friend who was wearing a grim expression on her face. "Sakura...it was bound to happen...one day...eventually..I mean,look at me and Deidara" "You didn't tell me you had a half brother Ino!",Sakura cut her off accusingly. Ino shurgged and received a glare in return.

"Okay..okay...I'm sorry",she held both hands in front of her defensively before continuing,"I didn't want you to know him 'cos he was in a gang...I couldn't trust him at first when I found out that he was in the Akatsuki...but after a while..I realised that I was just being selfish because I knew that Deidara only wanted me to be safe..I mean..after all..ain't I his sister,half or not?" (Peh..who knew Ino could talk good)

Sakura stopped her sobbing for a while before looking up at Ino with wishful-looking eyes.

"R-really?",she half-sobbed and Ino nodded impatiently. "Besides,I think Sasori only wanted to protect you from any harm Saki...",Ino explained patiently before hugging Sakura to reassure her. Said pink-headed girl smiled ruthfully. "Uh-hm..lets go back to the group now shall we Saki?",the blonde girl led her pink friend out from the toilet.

As the door closed,a flushed-looking girl came out from the toilet. '_Shit..I almost blew my cover with that fart..._',thought the red-headed girl as she stared straight into the mirror,her cold brown eyes seemed to have cracked the mirror almost into half. Then cracking a smile,she whispered giddily,"Oh..so THAT is Sakura Haruno...she's Sasori's _imotou_ huh?Orochi-sama will be _pleased_ to hear this" After saying this,she let out an evil laughter which scared the shit out of some girls who had entered the toilet,giving the said red-headed a weird look. She spun around and scowled,"What the FUCK are YOU looking at?" The girls screamed and ran out of the toilet for their precious dear life and she resumed her very evil laughter.

_Now with all of them in the cafeteria..._

Sasori charged at Sasuke with a dark scowl on his face,ignoring all the frightened 'innocent' bystanders and nearly suceeded in kicking the ebony boy in the shin. Itachi was handling both Naruto and Kiba at the same time(NO!THIS IS NOT YAOI!EWEWEWEWEW!) ,Kisame was facing the same problem like Itachi except that he was fighting agaisnt both Lee and Shino(Kinda funny if you were to ask me actually). Kakuzu was annoyed to find out that he was forced to join in the fight and fought along-side Hidan(Who seemed happy enough)as they tried to match up Gaara's and Neji's(GO BOYS!)

Konan was throwing paper shuriken(which was surprisingly sharp) at the girls while Pein stood one side. Deidara was busy throwing metal balls which he found on the floor COUGHTenTenCOUGH at Kankuro while Zetsu stood one side,trying hard not to get invovled and Tobi was jumping up and down,screaming at them to be 'good' boys. Sakura entered with Ino by her side and her jaw went slightly opened. She squint her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and Ino even pinched her to make sure _they_ weren't dreaming. Sakura sent a glare at Ino who laughed nervously and walked calmly towards Sasori.

By now,almost everybody,excluding Sasori saw Sakura and Ino making their way towards them and had stopped fighting. Including Sasuke who was having this really bad time,trying to balance himself and had bruises on his arms and a little on his pretty face...MUAHAHAHAHAAH!Er...EHEM...off topic there...anywaes...

Sasori was confused at first and turned around,only to meet with a painful punch(Try to imagine a steel-no,platinum plate being thrown into your face) and he kissed the ground ever-so-roughly.

Deidara scrambled over to Sasori and helped him up,looking over at Sakura's glaring form. Sasori got up and stared at Sakura in awe.

Sakura quivered slightly,tears threatened to form in her eyes but she reminded herself to be strong.

Looking straight at her brother's eyes,her steely glare quietened the entire room and opened her mouth,"Sasori..."

* * *

**Ooooh..a cliffy...good..(insert evil laughter)**

**There!I did my story!I'm soo sorry I didn't get to update it soo soon!ARGH!(Tears hair out from scalp)I don't get it..do all computers hate me so much that they delete my story as soon as I save them?Anyways...please tell me which story to update,and review..flamers,FUCK OFF!And..thank you for readin,regardless of...wether you like it or not :)**


	6. Evil Inner set a loose part l

**I'm sorry for the long update but yeah,I do hope you'd enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

_Deidara scrambled over to Sasori and helped him up,looking over at Sakura's glaring form. Sasori got up and stared at Sakura in awe._

_Sakura quivered slightly,tears threatened to form in her eyes but she reminded herself to be strong._

_Looking straight at her brother's eyes,her steely glare quietened the entire room and opened her mouth,"Sasori..."_

* * *

"Sasori-nii...iye..",Sakura paused,breathing in deeply,avoiding her eyes from his. "Sasori of the red sands..",she continued,steadying her now stronger glare at the person whom she has called a brother. "Don't you dare hurt any of them...",he gaped at her in shock. They were the ones who have hurt her and here she is,telling _him_ not to _hurt_ them?Why this little pric-

**Hush now Sasori...this is your little sister we're talking about..don't be so rude..listen to what she has to say**

Sasori mentally scowled,knowing that his inner was right for once,"Yes imotou?",he glared at her,upset that she had told him off in front of everyone and _his_ friends. Oh,and did he forget to mention that his little sister just _punched _him in the face?Yeah well. That was quite surprising for him that is.

She didn't flinch,not even a muscle that would allow her to betray her own emotions as she continue to glare at her own kin. Everybody around the two siblings held their breath,not knowing what to do exactly. "You have gone far enough now Sasori",she continued steadily but realised that her voice had quivered a little. She could picture her brother's fsce laced with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed and she seethed slightly at her own weakness.

_I am not weak,I am NOT weak!_

**Atta girl!Show em what you've got for them!**

Inner Sakura urged her,making Sakura move towards her brother,staring at one another eye to eye(Well not really 'cos Sakura's shorter than Sasori but yeah,that's beside the point)Emerald eyes clashed with his royal mud-brown eyes,determination VS crude loyalty(WHAT THE HELL?)

"From now onwards,you are no longer a brother of mine but a schoolmate,not a friend but a senior. And don't even think of doing stupid things behind my back you...",she trailed off,not knowing what to say cos she knows that she'd regret it later on. She growled and left his side,Sasori's face covered by his bangs. "I apoligise for all this to happen..so...",she started as she faced Sasuke's group. Holding out a hand,this surprised the ebony boy a little,she smiled warmly,"I am Sakura,nice to meet you" Sasuke hesistantly shook her hand,unsure of her plan(Somehow,that rhymes!)

This action,however,made Sasori's anger double the...trouble(LAME)He got in between her and Sasuke and growled menancingly,refusing to acknowledge her as 'just friends',"Sakura,I don't think that's-" "I'm sorry,but do I _know_ you?",said pinkette looked at him with bored eyes and huffed irritatibly,"Look...whoever _you_ are,I'm not really interested in knowing you at all..so if you could please.."

She twirled her her finger before placing it gently onto his shoulder and poked it non-too-gently,"Get out of my way. I'm gonna be late for my class" Sasori growled and moved slightly for Sakura to pass through but not before sending her a glare of his own.

She delicately shrugged her shoulders before smiling warmly to Ino,"Well,I think I'm done here...what do you say we go to class girl?" Ino took a step backward,alarmed at Sakura's sudden change before breaking into a smile. "Let's do shall we?",she replied with a british accent and both girls got out there in a jiffy,laughing all the way to their class leaving behind confused faces and a glaring one.

Sasori observed the nervous students in front of him before he shook his head,"Well,what's done is done"

"What the?You were actually fucking waiting for her to say that?",Hidan gaped slightly at the red-head before being knocked down by a certain blonde,"Baka,of course he was,ne Sasori-no-danna yeah?"

The silver-haired jashinnist muttered a few selective curses before getting up,"Yo bitches,what the fuck are you guys standing there huh?Lil sissies don't know the meaning of get lost?Wait till I fucki-MMPH!" Kakuzu muffled Hidan just as Tsunade passed by the cafeteria,staring at them before shouting,"OI!What are you rebels up to now?Don't make me come there and kick all your asses to mars before hurling you down back to your classes!"

**~Silence~**

"GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSES NOW!"

The scuttling of this little vermins ran off in different directions,some banging into some poor souls before getting to their right classes. (You know who they are don't you?)

_With Sakura..._

"All I want is a nice and _peaceful_ nap-",she looked up and stared straight into the glaring eyes of a purple-haired(MEGA bitch alert!)girl,holding a paper fan(HOLY FUCK!)

She stared lazily into the girl's eyes before shrugging and going back to her nap. "Hey bitch,this is _my_ sit",she seethed,quite unhappy that Sakura had completely ignored her. Sakura muttered something and said girl's eyes narrowed dangerously,"What was that?"

"I said,I don't see any of your name here _whore_",she added with much venom to match her anger. The girl raised a hand,as if threatening to slap the pinkette but Sakura mildly ignored it.

FFFCCRRRAAAKKKKPPPP(it's actually fuck crack swap!)

The craking sound made everybody look behind nervously,even the teacher seems nervous about the situation. Sakura looked up at the girl's eyes,her glare growing even dangerous as she got up to face her,"Tell me..what's your name?"

Stupid git can't even tell that Sakura is SUPAH mad at her as she cocked her head up high and sneered,"It's _Ami_,what has _that_ got to do with _you_?"

WHAM!

Sakura recoiled her fist and clenched it,seething slightly,"Well then _Ami_,I'm going to teach you,what happens to those who **pisses me OFF**" Right now,Sakura was trying to control the angry and BITCHY Inner back as she fought to control her temper as well.

Ami's lips bled a little,her eyes widened in fear as she stared at the girl-turned-beast in front of her. "S-Sakura..c-could you p-please not f-fight in the class?",the teacher tried a futile attempt to calm the fuming pinkette down but this only fueled her anger.

Her anger let loose,her eyes narrowed into nothing but slits,her emerald darkens into a dark forest green and she cracked a smile. Sakura succumbs and let Inner out and all hell,is about to break loose.

* * *

**OooOooh...wow..I wonder what will happen next...(evil Sakura) hahahaha...I think this story is gonna get a twist of events now(evil snicker)..this is gonna be slightly violent (Sinister smile)**


	7. The Inner's battle

**This is my next chapter,I hope you'll enjoy it :D_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

Re-cap:

_Ami's lips bled a little,her eyes widened in fear as she stared at the girl-turned-beast in front of her. "S-Sakura..c-could you p-please not f-fight in the class?",the teacher tried a futile attempt to calm the fuming pinkette down but this only fueled her anger._

_Her anger let loose,her eyes narrowed into nothing but slits,her emerald darkens into a dark forest green and she cracked a smile. Sakura succumbs and let Inner out and all hell,is about to break loose._

* * *

The red-haired stared at his math paper with a blank stare and sighed for the umpteenth time.

_"From now onwards,you are no longer a brother of mine but a schoolmate,not a friend but a senior. And don't even think of doing stupid things behind my back you...",she trailed off_

He banged his head onto the table,which startled poor Shizune and muttered a few curses. "Hey,Sasori-no-danna yeah..you fine yeah?",the blonde whispered,while reassuring Shizune that everything was okay with a smile(Which had,by the way,made every girls in the class swoon)

"I'm _fine_ Deidara..go concentrate on your math you _moron_",he growled and Deidara gulped from the killer aura Sasori had set out from within him(EPIC!)

Then..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",everybody jolt from their seats and looked out from the door.

Then..

"SASORI!",the blonde barged in and knocked ten people unconcious,her baby blue eyes were wild and terrified and Deidara got up,knocking into some girls who swooned and fainted on the spot. Sasori sweatdtrop at this and sighed,rubbing his temple,"What is it Ino?" "It's Sakura!She's allowed Inner Sakura out and she's punching the crap outta Ami!",Ino screeched and yelped when somebody threw a book at her. She turned around and glared and saw Kiba who gave her a wolfish smirk,"Then let her..Ami's been a _bad_ bitch after all"

Ino growled and Deidara said,"Shuttup dog breath..go rot in hell and _stop flirting with my sister_!"

Kiba was shoved away roughly by Sasori along with a death glare and he whimpered slightly,"Move away mutt...I've got an Inner to stop"

Everybody backed away from Sasori who had already begun to unleash Inner Sasori(This,in the next chapter I shall Elaborate on both Inners)and cooly walking out from the classroom,giving a brief glance to Shizune who nodded firmly and disappeared into the crowd.

_With Sakura and Ami..._

"**Where do you think you're going?A. M. I?**",Inner grinned delightfully as she watched the fear in Ami's eyes grow. "**C'mon...I'm so bored..do something already!Fight back!**",she taunted and Ami whimpered,"Pl-please...n-no more...I've l-learnt my l-l-lesson..."

Inner's eyes grew even darker and duller as she she seethed,"**Now _This_ isn't _fun_**"

Her fists coiled and she striked a punch and Ami closed her eyes to feel the pain but it didn't come. At least,not yet.

"N-nani?",the purple-headed girl whispered as she opened her eyes to look at Sakura and gaped slightly. Sakura had her emerald eyes back with a triumphant smirk on her face. Realising that she had been tricked into fearing Sakura,she tried to swing a punch at Sakura who dodged it effortlessly and scoffed slightly.

"What are you aiming at Ami?",she sneered and Ami growled dangerously,kicking and punching at the pinkette who dodged everything along with that taunting along with that taunting laugh of hers. Then suddenly,just as she was standing straight,dodging every single assault from Ami,she was thrown of her fett,her face kissing the floor roughly. Her mouth bled a little and she struggled to get up. Turning around,she glared at Ami's little gang who had a smirks on their faces.

'**_Let me out!_**',Inner screamed

SMIRK

"With pleasure...do your worst Inner..",Slouching forward,Sakura's hair turned slightly red with black stripes and her face became slightly paler. Her dark forest green eyes twinkled with rage and revenge. Her thin lips curled into a senile smirk and she stood up straight,rubbing her back.

Cracking a smile,she introduced herself,"**Let me introduce myself...my name is Inner Sakura...it's _not_ a pleasure to meet you..**"

She let out a cackle before running towards the girls who had already sprinted off to the opposite direction trying to protect their dear lives from the now insane Inner Sakura.

Until that is of course..

"**I'm sorry...but this is the end of the line for you...**",a purple-haired boy with black stripes stood in front of Inner,his eyes were pure golden and he stood with a gentleman-like posture. Inner grinned,"**Ahh...Inner Sasori..isn't it a pleasure to meet you...**"

Then her smile turned into a pout,"**Move away now Inner Sasori...I need to deal with thos-**" "**I'm sorry,I don't think you heard me before...I told you..this. Is the end of the line for you...**",Inner Sasori cut her off ruthlessly,neither flinching form her glare nor her fighting stance.

Inner Sakura scowled,"**FINE!Fight,it shall be!**"

Inner Sasori dodged the kick sent by Inner with his hands in his pockets and jumped backwards,watching intently on Inner's face,"**Tsk,tsk,naughty Inner...you're being stubborn again...stop fighting..it's usele-**"

WRACK!

Inner stood with a smirk on her face,her left hand curled into a fist and her right arm tucked in,"**Shut up...you're too noisy...**"

Inner Sasori held his hands to his bleeding mouth

_Shit!At this rate,we won't get anywhere here!_

**Then let me finish it off then...**

_But you might hurt her..._

**We don't have any other choice Sasori..would you rather I kill her instead?**

_..._

SMIRK

**I thought so**

Inner Sasori caught the flying kick to his face and twisted it

"**ARGH!**",his ears twitched,music to his ears as he gave the younger girl a kick to the stomach,sending her flying into the lockers. Inner staggered slightly,'**_Shit!I forgot that Inner Sasori's my senior..not only that..he's had years of exprience in fighting..._**' She coughed out blood and her eyes widened in horror

'_**Shit...at this rate...**_',her world blackened and she slumped onto the floor. Inner Sasori glared at the person in front of him and growled.

"Hiashi...what are you doing here?",Inner Sasori muttered before walking towards the unconcious Inner-turn-Sakura

Picking her up,he turned to face the older man who replied,"I'm here to see Tsunade..actually,I'm quite surprised that Sakura could still unleash Inner Sakura..after all those years.."

"Hsssssst!Don't you dare speak of that again!",Sasori(he turned back into his original self)seethed before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**Yay!Finish!Please review! :D**


	8. Character information

**Aite's,I'm gonna explain who this inner's are,their personalities and...yeah...yadee yadee yadda O.O**

**For today's chapter anyway...and um...their age...hmm..yeah..I think that's about it :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Name:** Sakura Haruno

**Age:** 15 years old

**Height:** 5"6

**Hair length/color:** Candy pink/shoulder length(wild type)

**Skin:** Porcelein

**Hobbies:** Buying soft toys,cooking,hanging out with Ino,reading,studying and...um...doing sports

**Favourite color:** Red and viridian

**Dislikes:** Liars,assholes,jerks,jackass,whores,sluts and her past

**Likes:** Her friends,her brother(even if she hates him),Sasuke,Neji and Naruto(Oohh..lookie!Couples!Just kidding,she's quite close to them),animals,drawing

**Hates:** Her life,people who hurts her dear ones and also her past,her big brother

**More Info on her:** She's friendly and bubbly,very short tempered and loves sports and helps out at the animal shelter,she keeps her Inner well within her

and loves strawberry crepe and milky coffee. She's an outdoors person and her favourite subject is Art and Home Econs. Though she has a tragic past,she trives

to make everday a happy and useful day(whatever that means anyway)

* * *

**Name:** Inner Sakura/Arukas Renni(Spell it bakwards and you get Inner Sakura!)

**Age: **Not quite sure,appeared when Sakura was only 5 years of age(yeah,do the math)

**Height:** Slightly taller than Sakura by a few centimeters

**Hair Length/color:** Reddish-pink with black stripes,longer than Sakura's hair by four cm

**Skin:** Extremely pale,almost white

**Hobbies:** Snooping around in people's head to get information,scaring the shit outta people,beating boys up,chatting with Inner Sasori and supporting Sakura in whichever ways she can

**Favourite color:** Red,black and silver

**Dislikes:** Busybodies,people who try to ruin Sakura's life(AKA;Ami),Hiashi(Don't ask me why),needles,hospital

**Likes:** Fighting,playing games,reading,snooping around,eating and scaring the shit out of people

**Hates:** People who interrupts her fight(AKA;Inner Sasori),People who hurts Sakura,Sakura's low self-esteem

**More Info on her:** She's nosey,loves fighting,loves chaos,loves animals and adores Sakura. Her main weakness are _extremely_ delicious smelling chocolates that makes

her go weak in the knees(Direct opp of Sakura)

* * *

**Name:** Akasuna no Sasori

**Age:** 18 years old

**Height:** 6ft

**Hair length/color:** Muddish red,er...just as how he appears in Naruto o.O

**Skin:** Pale

**Hobbies:** Making puppets,making dolls(mostly of Sakura),making tea,reading,arguing with Deidara,painting and drawing

**Favourite color:** Red,black,purple,pink **coughSakuracough**

**Dislikes: **Bullies,people bullying Sakura,Hidan,Sasuke,Naruto,Itachi and Deidara's art

**Likes:** Sakura mochi(He just likes it ok?),genmai tea,His little sister,art,puppets,animals

**Hates:** People who hurts his friends and especially his younger sister,Uchiha's and Hiashi(Agin,don't ask me why)

**More info on him:** His heart broke like into a gazillion pieces(I'm just exaggarating)when Sakura announced that they were no longer siblings but is determined to make her call him Onee-san again. He secretly _loves_ Sakura,I mean,not like Sibling love but!Actual love since he knows that they're no really blood related at all(Somehow)Anti-social(i'm surprised he has friends)and speaks not oftenly

* * *

**Name:** Inner Sasori/Zensen(What?I wanna call him that morons!)

**Age: **Appeared when Sasori was just three

**Height:** Same as Sasori

**Hair length/color:** Same length as Sasori,purple hair color with black stripes

**Skin:** Same as Inner Sakura

**Hobbies:** Watching Inner Sakura suffer(In anyways possible),chatting with Inner Sakura,reading,drinking Sasori's homemade tea

**Favourite color:** Purple,blue,white

**Dislikes:** Fighting,eating fatty food

**Likes:** Animals,Inner Sakura,Sakura,art

**Hates:** War,stupid things

**More info on him: **Inner Sasori is more of a gentleman,doesn't really like fighting but is as sadistic as Sasori can get. Um...I think...I can't think of anything at all

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this...not -_-v**

**makes me feel horrible not writing more..**


	9. NOTE

**Note: ADOPTION ALERT!**

**I'm not really sure if I should really continue on with my stories...you see,i've been busy lately that I don't have any time at all to update my chapters**

**So...I'll just put up my stories for somebody else to continue it for me on one condition though:**

**1. Sakura will still be the main character**

**2. it has to be entertaining**

**3. The author him/herself should be proud of his/her own work**

**That's all that I have to say for. My deepest apology to those out there that had been waiting patiently for the next chapter.**

**Also,this does not mean I WILL give up on my stories. I might continue them but for now,I'll let all those creative authors have a go at my stories. Thank you very much and Sorry.**

**Gomen,**

**Darksakudragon**


	10. NTOE2

**people really are funny nowadays huh?They read stories halfway that has typo errors and then flame it. When really,they're just idiots themselves.**

**I have two things that I can get from myself:**

**Flamers are those who are brainless people who certainly does NOT know how to write stories and just love flaming others**

**secondly,they're probably idiots and are jealous of other writers who writes BETTER than them :D Ok,my next 2nd chapter **

**Will be up next week on MONDAY!Shut the fuck up flamers,don't flame me if you guys are just a bunch of worthless idiots. Think before you flame someone before**

**they are pushed over the edge and until they erm...(motion of finger across the neck)**

**Well yeah,live with it sissies cos I really hate it when someone flames my stories and also other people stories...**


End file.
